


Ograniczenia

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff, M/M, Seria Malinowa, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"Seria Malinowa - będzie kontynuowana w następnych drabblach.Dla Fan, Fii i Tona za inspirację i nieocenioną pomoc.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts), [Fia09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fia09/gifts), [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



Tym razem to inspektor został nagle wezwany i teraz ubierał się w pośpiechu. Mycroft leżał w łóżku i przyglądał się Gregory’emu, który właśnie wiązał krawat. 

— Nie.

— Dlaczego? — Zapytał Lestrade, kierując wzrok na młodszego mężczyznę.

— Naprawdę muszę ci to tłumaczyć? Po pierwsze: będzie je widać…

— Zrobię tak, że nie będzie.

— Po drugie: w gruncie rzeczy, to jest strasznie prymitywne.

— Czemu?

— Nie przypomina ci to znakowania niewolników?

— Co? Nie! Hahha, nie. To raczej wyraz namiętności.

— Nie podoba mi się. Masz zakaz robienia mi malinek. — Mycroft, do tej pory leżący na boku i podpierający się na łokciu, przekręcił się na plecy, ucinając dyskusję.


End file.
